


crushed stars and twisted galaxies

by lordyuuri



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordyuuri/pseuds/lordyuuri
Summary: when combined, they are the world. – sun, moon, and title defenses.





	crushed stars and twisted galaxies

Honey eyes stare at him, sweet as can be. He is not fazed by that; he does not underestimate the cutesy smile. He knows the fierceness that hides within – one does not become Alola's first Champion without it. It's in her, he knows it – he feels it in his bones as she slowly rises from her ethereal throne, the goddess swaying her hips to the beat of his heart.

They meet halfway. She speaks to him, asks him if he is ready. A question that he gives no response to. The look in his eyes speaks for him. Excitement, anticipation. The heavenly throne is within his sights; the title the goddess wears will soon be his.

He pulls out his Poké Ball; she her Master Ball. He smirks and prepares himself to be bathed in the moon's light.


End file.
